


Summer Seaside Mornings

by justpolyester



Series: Pictures to keep in our jacket [1]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: AU, M/M, lots and lots of fluff, vds week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpolyester/pseuds/justpolyester
Summary: The moment felt just right as he sat down in the sand, trying to not ruin his pants completely as he took out his phone, taking a picture of the beginning of a new day. It was something Lucas had started when his mom got worse a few months ago. Lucas had started taking picture of the good moments, trying to inhale them, inhale the happiness and the way he was feeling to go back to that good when everything was stressing him out once again. He smiled, closing his eyes for a second and letting himself completely fall into the moment.“Are you waiting for someone or can I join you for a bit?”
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: Pictures to keep in our jacket [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Summer Seaside Mornings

The air was surprisingly cold as they came out of the club. Lucas pulled his signature jeans jacket to himself, staring at his breaths condensing in the air. He wasn’t tired at all, considering the sun was already rising once again. The last hours had been good, Lucas had had fun but he hadn’t been completely with his friends and the things that were. Happening around him. His mind had been wandering away, thinking about the previous week. Jayden and Kes had basically kidnapped him out of his room in Utrecht, pulling him into the train to the seaside and even if Lucas would have tried to convince them that he was okay and he didn’t needed a break, the week had proved that Lucas had deserved time to relax from all the things that were happening with his family right now. 

Jayden and Kes were stumbling behind him and Lucas smiled at his friends who were clearly more wasted then he was. “Luc, are you coming? You look so lost,” Jayden was looking at him, a tipsy giggle leaving his mouth “We wanted to get at least two hours of sleep, Kes met a girl from the surf school and she would lend us boards tomorrow,” “I actually wanted to go up to the dunes and watch the sunrise, I won’t be able to sleep anyways.” “Wow Luc, you. Are really the softest boy of all of them, aren’t you?” “You should know,” They were laughing as their paths divided, Kes and Jayden walking back to the bungalow and Lucas climbing up the dunes. The view was more than stunning. Lucas paused for a moment, taking a deep gasp. The air smelled like salt and dunes and he was Lucas was more than happy that he was here right now, seeing the sun rise at the horizon, the warm orange light reflecting on the ocean. 

The moment felt just right as he sat down in the sand, trying to not ruin his pants completely as he took out his phone, taking a picture of the beginning of a new day. It was something Lucas had started when his mom got worse a few months ago. Lucas had started taking picture of the good moments, trying to inhale them, inhale the happiness and the way he was feeling to go back to that good when everything was stressing him out once again. He smiled, closing his eyes for a second and letting himself completely fall into the moment. 

“Are you waiting for someone or can I join you for a bit?” Lucas flinched, he hadn’t expected anyone to appear next to him, especially since it was probably 4 o’clock in the morning and everyone who wasn’t sleeping now was probably laying in some corner, being completely wasted.   
He took a look at the stranger and needed to skip a breath, starting to cough. “Are you okay?” The tall boy that was looking down to him, with black, wavy hair, tanned skin and a red hoodie. Lucas would have told lies if he had said that he hadn’t noticed the guy before. He had been one of the guys that had joined them for beach soccer the other day, with two or three other guys. He would have lied too if he’d said that the boy hadn’t caught his attention before. He had. 

“So?” The guy was looking at him and Lucas heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know what it was, but that boy already had him completely blown away. The boy raised an eyebrow, pointing at the free spot next to him. “Don’t bother. I don’t think anyone would join me, normal people would be sleeping right now,” the boy said, letting himself fall down onto the sand. “So you are not normal?” “What is normal anyways?” “True,” The boy looked at the horizon and Lucas noticed how much the light was complementing his face, letting him glow. Silence was settling in once again, both of them staring at the sun and the only sounds were their breaths and a few seagulls screaming in a bit of distance. 

He could feel the guy looking at him, probably even staring and he felt himself blushing.”You are part of the Belgian boys that played soccer with us yesterday, aren’t you?” Breaking the silence felt wrong, but Lucas was curious about that boy and he really wanted to get to know the boy, not knowing why, but he had had something on him that made Lucas wanting to get to know him more. The boy nodded and his gaze on his back made Lucas feel warm from the inside, not knowing what the ticklish feeling in his stomach was, but knowing that he didn’t want to let go of it. 

“You are Lucas, right?” “Yeah, and you?” “Jens,” Lucas laid his head on top of his knees, trying to read the facial expression of the Belgian boy who was looking at him too. The air felt loaded of tension. “This is beautiful,” Jens’ voice was silent, less confident that it had sounded before, just a little whispering the moment. Lucas couldn’t see himself, but the blood had rushed in his head and he was as reds the centre of the rising sun, even though he wasn’t even sure what Jens meant. This felt right. “I come here very often, but it feels special today,”Jens was looking at the sky once again and Lucas’ heart jumped, leaving him completely confused by his emotions. “It does?” Jens once again nodded, looking the tips of his fingers. “We come here often, my friends and me and whenever I need to think, I sneak out and sit here, watching the sunrise and questioning my life choices.” “Why would you question your life choices though?” 

Lucas could hear Jens swallowing. “You don’t need to tell me, I mean, we have just met anyways, I usually wouldn’t talk to people that fast anyways,” Jens looked up, straight into Lucas’ eyes “No, it’s okay, I just feel like I’m missing out on opportunities that would make my life do much easier because I tend to overthink everything,” “That was deep,” Lucas leaned back, laying his head into the sand, looking at the daybreak over him as Jens laid back too, their shoulders touching on the sandy ground. “I do that too, miss out opportunities, letting others influence me too much.” 

They were just laying there, watching the sky and listening the waves rolling up the beach and time passed faster than it felt. “I never thought I would do this?” “Lay on the beach at dawn with a total stranger, talking about wasted life choices?” A little, cute laughter left Jens’ throat and everything in Lucas seemed to scream at him, telling him to do something, not what, but just something. “I mean, you are not a complete stranger for me, it’s not like this is the first time that we ever see each other,” they both blushed, knowing that they had been staring at each other before. 

Lucas was dazed, knowing that this was something he hadn’t felt before, not for anyone, not for any girl or any boy before, knowing that this was different. He realised that their hands were now not even two centimetres away from each other, and Lucas decided to make a probably bold move, softly sliding his hands under the bigger hand next to his. “I think sometimes you should take the opportunity though,” he said silently, more to himself than to Jens. His heart was pounding up his chest now, fast like the wings of a hummingbird. Jens’ fingers wrapped around his own own. The taller boy had turned his head, now looking at Lucas from the side, smiling “Wise words, wise words,” the boy said and Lucas noticed the Belgian accent once again, smiling about it. 

“You’re accent is cute,” “What?” “The way you speak, the non-dutch Dutch. It’s cute,” “I know what an accent is, but you are the one with an accent here,” Jens was looking at Lucas, his face glowing “It’s really cute too,” he said. Lucas heart made another big jump and he could have cried tears of joy. 

Jens’ phone buzzed and Lucas could see his face changing into something disappointed, looking at Lucas. “I need to leave or my friends are going to kill me, but wait, give me your phone.” A bit hesitating, Lucas pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, giving it to boy next to him. Jens took it, tapping something in it and gave it back to Lucas, standing up and pushing the sand down from his clothes. “I hope you’ll take many more good life choices, Luc. Talking to you was definitely the right one,” Jens threw a last gaze over his shoulders and walked down the dune, looking down on his phone. 

Lucas was just sitting there, still not realising what had just happened as he got a message. He tapped on the chat, seeing that Jens had added himself to the contact and a text from himself. He raised his eyebrow, knowing that he hadn’t text text him, but as he read the messages, a big smile carved into his face. 

If you had the opportunity to spend more time with me, would you take it? 

I’m glad that you are asking Luc, I definitely would, I mean we talked about life choices :)  
When do you have time? 

Lucas chest was exploding, feeling this sudden happiness in him as he made his way back to the bungalows too. “It’s all about life choices,” he whispered with the sun in his back and hope for what was coming.


End file.
